Casey Jones
Casey Jones ist ein selbsternannter Rächer und ein enger Freund der Turtles und der spätere Ehemann von April O'Neil. Mirage Comics thumb|left|186px|Casey Jones (Mirage Comics)Casey Jones wuchs in Brooklyn auf, einem Viertel in New York, das nicht gerade für seine sichere Umgebung bekannt ist. Ursprünglich ein begeisteter Eishockeyspieler, verletzte er sich nach einer kurzen professionellen Karriere so entscheidend, dass er diesen Sport nicht weiter ausführen konnte. Verleitet von Vorbildern aus Superheldencomics, beschloss Casey, selbst etwas gegen das Verbrechen in den Straßen zu unternehmen. Nachdem er sich mit einer Eishockeymaske und verschiedenen Sportschlägern ausgestattet hatte, begann er seinen Vigilantenfeldzug. Der erste Turtle, dem Casey begegnete, war Raphael. Bei ihrer ersten Begegnung brachte Casey beinahe ein paar Handtaschenräuber um, bevor ihm Raphael etwas Vernunft einbläute (''Micro-Series #1: Raphael''), und durch ihre gemeinsame Heißblütigkeit wurden Raph und Casey sehr schnell zu besten Freunden. Später lernte Casey auch Raphaels Brüder, Splinter und deren Freundin April kennen. Anfangs verstanden er und April sich eigentlich gar nicht, aber mit der Zeit kamen sie sich immer näher. Als Casey bei einem Kampf aus Versehen einen Jungen tötete, fing er an, seine Rächerrolle zu überdenken (Volume 1 #48), trennte sich von den Turtles und April und fuhr weg. Auf seinem Trip traf er Gabrielle, eine Kellnerin in einem kleinen Diner in Colorado. (Volume 1 #51). Aus dieser Begegnung entstand Liebe, und die beiden heirateten (Volume 1 #56). Kurz darauf bekam Gabrielle ein Kind aus ihrer Beziehung vor Casey, starb aber bei der Geburt (Volume 1 #58). Casey adoptierte das kleine Mädchen und nannte sie Shadow. Nach Gabrielles Begräbnis fuhr er mit Shadow wieder nach New York und traf dort April. Zusammen schafften sie es, ihre Beziehung wieder auf die Reihe zu kriegen, was am Ende dazu führte, dass Casey, April und Shadow fortan als Familie zusammenleben. Zwar hat er dadurch seinen Kampf gegen das Verbrechen größtenteils abgelegt, aber wenn’s darauf ankommt, steht er den Turtles noch immer zur Seite. Image Comics In der Image Comics-Ausgabe der Serie ist Casey noch immer der alte Hitzkopf, wurde aber zusammen mit April und Shadow sesshafter. Wenn notwendig kann er es aber noch mit jedem Gegner aufnehmen. Was noch besonders auffällt, ist die Tatsache, dass er, mehr als in den Mirage Comics, öfters zu viel trinkt, wodurch er teilweise sehr aggressiv wird. Casey trägt hier eine andere Maske als in den Mirage Comics: Statt der rein weißen (die Raphael nach seiner Gesichtsverletzung trägt) hat er eine eckige Maske mit der amerikanischen Flagge drauf. Archie Comics Casey kommt in den Archie Comics nicht vor. Er wird aber von den Turtles in in "The Year Of The Turtle #3" erwähnt. Comicstrips Die 1987iger Zeichentrickversion von Casey erscheint auch in den ''Creators Syndicate''-Comicstrips von 1990-1997. Dort hängt er sehr oft mit den Turtles in deren Heim herum, und zwar so sehr, dass es oftmals zu kleineren Streitigkeiten zwischen beiden Parteien kommt, weil Casey bisweilen alles andere als ein erträglicher Gast ist. IDW Comics thumb|left|120px|Casey in den IDW ComicsIn seiner IDW-Comicversion ist Casey ein junger Collegestipendiant, der allerdings mehr seiner Vorliebe für den Schlagholzsport folgte als seiner intellektuellen Fortbildung. Nach dem Tod seiner Mutter war er zudem oft den willkürlichen Wutanfällen seines alkoholkranken, ihn verachtenden Vaters ausgesetzt, bis er eines Nachts von Raphael, der kurz vor seiner Mutation von seiner Familie getrennt worden war und ein Jahr lang als Stadtstreicher sein Dasein gefristet hatte, aus der Klemme rausgehauen wurde, worauf die beiden schnell enge Freunde wurden. Kurze Zeit später lernte Casey auch Raphaels Brüder und deren Vater Splinter kennen, als diese die beiden aus einen von Old Hobs Hinterhalten retteten, und wurde so einer ihrer engsten Vertrauten. Als Casey und Raphael später in den nächtlichen Straßen Brooklyns patroullierten, bekamen sie es auch mit der Mutantin Alopex, einer Schöpfung des Foot Clans, zu tun. Kurz darauf begegnete Casey April O'Neil, die nach ihren traumatischen Erlebnissen bei StockGen Research bei ihm Selbstverteidigungsunterricht nehmen wollte. Nachdem er den Grund dafür erfuhr und ihre Erlebnisse mit seinen neuen Freunden in Verbindung gebracht hatte, machte er April mit den Turtles bekannt. Nachdem er wieder einmal von seinem Vater brutal verprügelt wurde und den Turtles und April damit die Tragweite seiner familiären Situation klar wurde, nahmen Splinter und die Turtles Casey bei sich auf, und im Laufe der Zeit entwickelten er und April langsam tiefere Gefühle füreinander. Cartoon (1987) thumb|Casey (Cartoon 1987) In der Classic Cartoon Serie ist Casey nur eine Nebenfigur, die in einer Handvoll Folgen auftaucht, und seit seinem ersten Auftritt („Der Vollstrecker“) verändert sich sein Charakter nicht sehr. Er ist immer ein hitzköpfiger Rächer, der jedes Verbrechen mit aller Gewalt bestraft. In dieser Version wird er nie der beste Freund von Raphael, aber er ist trotzdem jemand, auf den die Turtles zählen können, wenn es drauf ankommt (obwohl sie ihn des öfteren zurückhalten müssen, bevor er sich selbst umbringt). Was noch anzumerken wäre, ist, dass man in der Serie nie sein Gesicht sieht, da er nie die Maske abnimmt. Auftritte: *"Der Vollstrecker" ("Casey Jones: Outlaw Hero") *"Unternehmergeist" ("Corporate Raiders from Dimension X") *"Das Kraftwunder" ("Leonardo Cuts Loose") *"In der Falle" ("Night of the Rogues") *"Besuch von den Glaxoniern" ("Cyber-Turtles") Cartoonserie (2003) thumb|left|Casey Jones (2003 Serie)In der 2003-Zeichentrickserie hat Casey seinen bis dahin langanhaltendsten Auftritt in der TMNT-Popkultur. Wie in den Mirage Comics hat er auch hier seine erste Begegnung mit den Turtles über Raphael, und auch hier werden sie bald durch ihre sehr ähnliche Art, die Welt zu sehen, die besten Freunde. Sein Kampfschrei "Goongala!" aus den Mirage Comics wird in dieser Serie damit erklärt, dass er in seiner Kindheit schon mal eine Begegnung mit den Turtles hatte (woran sich aber keiner von ihnen mehr erinnert) und Michelangelos Aufschrei "Goro Goro-sama!" ("Herr Donner!") durch falsches Verständnis und fehlerhafte Aussprache zur gegenwärtigen Form verballhornte. Caseys Hass auf Verbrechen wurzelt in dieser Inkarnation in seiner Kindheit. Die Purple Dragons, unter ihrem Anführer Hun, brannten das Geschäft seiner Eltern nieder, als sie sich weigerten, Schutzgeld zu zahlen; als Caseys Vater versuchte, die Dragons anzuzeigen, ließ die Gang ihn dies mit dem Leben bezahlen. Aus diesem Grund hegt Casey eine ganz besondere Abneigung gegen Hun. Schließlich stellen die Turtles ihm bei einer Gelegenheit April vor, und obwohl sie sich am Anfang gar nicht ausstehen können, kommen sich die beiden im Laufe der Zeit immer näher und heiraten am Ende der Serie. In dieser Version wird Casey im Gegensatz zu früheren Darstellungen nach seiner Premiere als tollpatschiger, aber gutmütiger und treuer Freund vorgestellt. Casey ist eigentlich „nur“ ein Straßenkämpfer und kein echter Kampfkünstler, aber er ist ein starker und fähiger Freund der Turtles, der sich durchaus zu wehren weiß. In einigen Folgen wird auch Caseys Familie etwas näher vorgestellt, speziell seine Mutter und sein missratener Cousin Sid. Animationsserie (2012) thumb|Casey in der 2012 Serie In der 2012 Computeranimationsserie wird Casey erst in der zweiten Staffel eingeführt. Sein Name erscheint aber im Vorfeld in der Online-Comicepisode Tales From The Turtle Lair, wo ein Graffiti seine charakteristische Maske über dem Schriftzug "Jones Ist Überall" zeigt. In der zweiten Staffel der Serie tritt Casey im Kielwasser der Kraang-Invasion in Erscheinung, nachdem die Turtles versehentlich eine Ladung des Kraang-Mutagens in der Stadt verloren haben. Hier ist er ein siebzehnjähriger, rotzfrecher Mitschüler von April, der ihre Hilfe als Nachhilfelehrerin sucht, als seine schulischen Leistungen wegen seiner Hockeyleidenschaft dramatisch nachlassen. Nachdem April von einem wildgewordenen Mutagen Man angegriffen wird, versucht Casey, das zunehmende Mutantenproblem in der Stadt auf seine Weise zu bekämpfen. ''The Next Mutation'' Casey taucht, genau wie April, in der Real-Serie nicht auf. Es hat aber geheißen, dass, hätte es eine zweite Staffel gegeben, wären sie darin vorgekommen. Filme *[[Datei:Casey_movie.jpg|thumb|right|Elias Koteas als Casey (Turtles - Der Film)]] Im ersten Live-Actionfilm ist Casey seinem Mirage-Comics-Gegenpart sehr ähnlich. Er ist ein Straßenkämpfer, der einfach die Straßen sicherer machen will, auch wenn er dabei öfters zu weit geht. Raphael ist der erste, der ihm in einem Park begegnet, nachdem er zwei Taschendiebe bei der Arbeit störte, die Casey gleich darauf noch etwas vertrimmen wollte. Als der Foot Clan Raphael fast umbringt und Aprils Haus abbrennt, steht er ihnen das erste Mal im Kampf zur Seite, danach flüchten sie zusammen auf die alte Farm von Aprils Familie. Nach der Rückkehr nach New York ist er es, der zusammen mit Danny Pennington Splinter befreit und Tatsu besiegt. Die Beziehung zu April ist anfangs mehr als holprig, da er auch sehr tolpatschig ist, aber am Ende kommen sie zusammen (Turtles - Der Film). *Als die Turtles ins alte Japan reisen müssen, um April zu retten, bleibt Casey zurück, um auf Splinter und ein paar zeitverirrte Samurai aufzupassen. April und die Turtles machten währenddessen die Bekanntschaft von Whit, dem Mitglied einer Piratenmannschaft, der große Ähnlichkeit mit Casey besaß und möglicherweise auch einer seiner Vorfahren war (Turtles III). *[[Datei:Casey_the_Movie_Hilarion_Banks.jpg|thumb|160px|Hilarion Banks als Casey (Casey Jones: The Movie)]]Im computeranimierten Film von 2007 lebt Casey mit April zusammen, welche versucht, ihm seine Rächer-Rolle auszureden und mit ihm ein normaleres Leben zu führen, was ihn aber trotzdem nicht daran hindert, weiterhin heimlich nachts auf Streifzug zu gehen. Am Ende kämpfen beide Seite an Seite, und er bekommt von April sogar eine neue Maske aus geschwärztem Stahl (TMNT). *Casey ist die Hauptfigur in einem Independent Kurzfilm aus dem Jahre 2011, wo er vom Amateurschauspieler Hilarion Banks dargestellt wird. Der Film, welcher die Entstehungsgeschichte von Casey als Vigilant erzählt, schließt als zusätzliche Figuren unter anderem Caseys Mutter, die Purple Dragons, Dragon Face, April, Sid, den Foot Clan, Krang und natürlich die Turtles ein (Casey Jones: The Movie). Videospiele Casey taucht vereinzelt in den Videospielen auf. So ist er z.B. in Manhattan Missions derjenige, der die Turtles rettet, wenn sie besiegt wurden. In TMNT (2003) ist er ein Boss, wenn man mit Raphael spielt. Bei seinen meisten Auftritten ist er aber ein spielbarer Charakter. Spielbar ist er in den folgenden Spielen: * TMNT: Tournament Fighters (Sega Mega Drive, NES) * TMNT (2003) (Challenge Modus) * TMNT 2: Battle Nexus (Alternatives Kostüm von Raphael) * TMNT: Mutant Mele * TMNT: Smash Up Caseys Name Caseys Name ist etwas, das im TMNT-Multiversum ziemlich für Verwirrung sorgt. So schreibt April in ihr Tagebuch in "Volume 1 #11" Caseys vollständigen Namen als Casey Bernid Jones, und als Casey mit Shadow nach New York zurückkehrt, nennt ihn seine Mutter Arnold (ein Name, der ihm sichtlich unangenehm ist) (Volume 1 #60). In der 2003-Cartoonserie wird er ebenfalls als Arnold Casey Jones vorgestellt ("The Lesson"). Casey wurde nach einem amerikanischen Lokomotivführer benannt, der nach einer Heldentat, bei der er sein Leben ließ, durch eine populäre Ballade zum Volkshelden erhoben wurde. Siehe auch *April O'Neil *Shadow Jones *Gabrielle Jones *Mrs. Jones *Arnold Jones *Sid Jones *Jones-Farm *Gabrielle Lau *Hun *Cody Jones *Whit *Angel en:Casey Jones Kategorie:Freunde Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Charaktere (Mirage) Kategorie:Charaktere (2003 Serie) Kategorie:Charaktere (Filme) Kategorie:Charaktere (IDW) Kategorie:Charaktere (1987iger Serie) Kategorie:Charaktere (2012 Serie) Kategorie:Charaktere (Comicstrips) Kategorie:Vigilant Kategorie:Kampfkünstler Kategorie:TMNT